charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Give Me a Sign
Give Me a Sign is the 15th episode of the second season and the 37th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When criminal mastermind (and Prue’s former flame) Bane Jessup is attacked by a powerful demon named Litvack, he manages to escape, but kidnaps Prue to force her to use her powers to save him from certain death. The mutual attraction between Prue and Bane is even stronger upon their second meeting, and after Piper and Phoebe “rescue” Prue from a compromising situation, she convinces her reluctant sisters to trust Bane enough to follow his plan to destroy the demon. Meanwhile, the spell Phoebe casts to help Piper decide between Leo and Dan only adds to her confusion. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Darryl Morris *Leo Wyatt *Bane Jessup *'Litvack' *'Level Two Demon' Featured Music :"Making It Up As I Go Along" by Marie Wilson :"Just A Little Hole" by Beth Hart Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Mariners :T'hese fairies are sworn to :the protection of the sea, :the creatures who dwell within it, :and those who travel upon it. :T'''hey serve the Masters of the Water, :and are endowed with power :over tide and storm, wind and current. :W'''hen angered, they are capable :of great destruction, but when appeased, :they guarantee the sailor safe passage home. Level Two Demon Weapon To identify the weapon, Darryl Morris had sought the help of theCharmed Ones. When Darryl handed Piper Halliwell the weapon, Phoebe noticed the etchings and claimed that it was definitely ''demonic. The two sisters consulted their Book of Shadows and found an entry on the weapon, illustrated with a drawing of the weapon and followed by and entry on the Ordo Malorum. :''This an example of :a type of weapon used :by Level Two Demons. Ordo Malorum :Commanding the demonic legions, :these generals lead the war :against the forces of good. : :To ascend in the unholy hierarchy, :they must capture and conquer :those witches who protect :the innocent and value good. : :The servants of these generals :(also known as Level Two Demons) :can be identified by the weapons :which they carry. Litvack Piper and Phoebe Halliwell mentioned that the Book of Shadows contained an entry on Litvack, however, it's content remains unknown, except for that it didn't help the sisters learn more about him. 'Spells' To Receive a Sign Phoebe casts a "Give-Me-A-Sign" spell for Piper, so she can decide between Dan or Leo. However, the signs also lead to where Prue is held captive by Bane. As the spell was not specific to Piper, it worked to find Prue. It also may not have worked on Piper because she already knew she still loved Leo. Requirements: 'Crush and sprinkle the leaves of a dead rose over a piece of paper containing these words. :''I beseech all powers above :send a sign to free my sister's heart :one that will lead her to her love. '''Powers *'Energy Beam' ''(through Demonic Weapon): Used by a Level Two Demon to attack Bane Jessup and Prue. Litvack and his assistant (accidentally) used it to vanquish each other. *Super Strength:' Used by a Level Two Demon to throw Bane into a van. *'Regeneration:' Used by a Level Two Demon to heal a cut. *'Premonition:' Phoebe received a premonition of Bane blinding a bound Prue. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to fling Bane and a Level Two Demon and to deviate an energy beam. Litvack used it to flip through a book. *'Fireballs:' Used by Litvack to generate a large fireball and another one to kill the Charmed Ones. *'Telepathy:' Used by Litvack to broadcast the thoughts of a Level Two Demon and his assistant. He also used it to telepathically talk to Bane. *'Incineration:' Used by Litvack to vanquish the Level Two Demon. *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue to project her consciousness to the attic. Litvack used it to invisibly project his consciousness to the Manor. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Bane Jessup and Litvack's assistant. 'Artifacts' Beings Magical Beings *'Litvack' *'Level Two Demon' Mortals *'Bane Jessup' The Signs * Package from Leonardo's Boutique in Bodega Bay. :'Love triangle:' Leonardo for Leo, Dan is from Bodega Bay. :'Prue-related:' The place where Bane is holding Prue is in Bodega Bay. * Page on Mariners in the Book of Shadows :'Love triangle:' Dan is a former Seattle Mariner. :'Prue-related:' Bane and Prue's location is called Mariner's Bluff. * Wrong number for Leonora Watkins :'Love triangle:' Leonora for Leo. The initials, ''L.W., are Leo's initials as well. :Prue-related: The Watkins Road exit leads to where Prue is. * Mariners lost to Angels, 8 to 7 :Love triangle: Dan is a former Mariner, Leo a former angel (his wings already clipped during this episode). :Prue-related: The aforementioned Mariner's Bluff, specifically lot 827. Notes and Trivia 300px|right * Dan does not appear in this episode. * Steve Railsback, who played Litvack, is the first actor credited as a "Special Appearance". * Antonio Sabàto Jr. reprises his role as Bane Jessup. * This is the first time the Source is properly mentioned and referenced, having only been hinted at in earlier episodes. * It is mentioned for the first time that demons are divided between upper-level and low-level demons. Later on, it is revealed that witches and warlocks have similar hierarchies as well. * Litvack is the fifth upper-level demon the sisters have fought (behind Hecate, Barbas, Tempus and the Grimlocks), and he's just an example of how hard they are to vanquish. As the series goes on, the sisters get better at vanquishing them, especially when Piper develops molecular combustion. However, most have to be taken out by Power of Three spells or potions. Presumably Litvack could have been taken out by one of those, but the sisters weren't good enough at the time at casting spells or making potions to do so. * This is the first time that a demon is seen throwing an "upper-level" fireball. * Piper admits that deep down, she still loves Leo and that she never needed a sign to figure that out. * The demon Sargon (Show Ghouls) is likely to have been vanquished just after this episode. * When Bane takes the sisters to the mausoleum where Litvack is, he activates the door by turning three numbers upside down on the tombstone. The Tombstone belongs to a William Bowen. "Bowen" was also the last name of Prue's past life, Phoebe Bowen. It's unknown if he had any relation to the sisters. * This episode is also part of Behind The Scenes and interviews from E! Documentary Special "The Women Of Charmed!" *This is the second time Prue has become attracted to and intent on saving a "bad boy" against her sisters' advice. The last time it was Brendan Rowe in "When Bad Warlocks Go Good". * The "zoom in effect" returns when Prue uses her powers on Bane. Episode Stills 215b.jpg 215a.jpg Quotes :(Phoebe looks at her watch.) :Phoebe: 28 minutes, 33 seconds. :(Piper looks at her.) :Piper: Really? We ran that long? :Phoebe: No. I’ve been timing how long you’ve been comparing Leo and Dan. :Piper: I haven’t been comparing —I’ve just been... talking. :Phoebe: Nonstop. :Piper: Okay. We have to keep trying until you do get a premonition. We have to figure out what happened to Prue. :Phoebe: Piper, that crack that I made about her becoming a photographer—I don’t want that to be the last thing I ever say to her. :Piper: Phoebe, you’re overreacting. That is my department. All you have to do is relax and concentrate. (The doorbell rings.) Here. Try the rag again. :Darryl: So much for keeping things quiet. This is a nightmare. :Piper: Welcome to our world. :Phoebe: You want some aspirin? :Darryl: What I want is Prue safe, Bane put in jail, and nobody hurt by any... (He sees the weapon on the table. He walks forward.) Do you know what that is yet? :(Prue tends to Bane's wound as he grunts in pain.) :Prue: If I'm gonna clean the wound, then I have to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry. :Bane: Do you even know what you're doing? :Prue: No, not really. But right now I'm the only choice that you've got. So just, try and hold still. :Bane: (grunts again) It's easy for you to say. You don't have a set of fingernails clawing into your body. :Prue: Ew. Well, I'm almost done, put this in your mouth or something. (She offers him a paper towel, which he throws away. :Bane: Forget about me, go on. Before Litvack's man comes back. :Prue: I told you, he's gone. Probably ran right back to Litvack. :Bane: And now he knows about you too. All the more reason to leave. :Prue: Yeah, well, as much as I would like to, I can't. Not until I know that you're okay. Besides, it's probably better just to stay put, you know? I mean, now that we've been sighted, they'll expect for us to take off. And speaking… of things that need to be taken off, your, um… (she stands up) pants. :Bane: Excuse me? :Prue: Well, I need to get to the, um… wound. :Bane: Forget it. :Prue: Okay, you know what? It's just gonna get infected. So, you can either take your pants off on your own or I can always do it by force. :(Bane reluctantly stands up as Prue smiles, clearly enjoying this.) :Piper: I don’t believe this! We’ve been frantic, worried sick about you thinking you’ve been kidnapped... :Prue: Yeah, I was... :Piper: (points to the side of the bed) Panties. :Prue: Oh, oh! (She rushes to the bedside and picks them up.) Huh, thanks. Look, uh, you guys have really got this all, um… (looks at her underwear in her hand) wrong. (hides it behind her back) :Piper: Yeah, we know. It’s a trap. (frowns) :Phoebe: A tall, dark, and naked trap. International Titles *'French:' Ange ou Démon (Angel or Demon) *'Polish:' Daj mi znak (Give Me a Sign) *'Czech:' Dej mi znamení (Give Me a Sign) *'Slovak:' Znamenie (Sign) *'Italian:' Il segnale (The Sign) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America): '''Dame una señal ''(Give Me a Sign) *'Hungarian: '''Küldj jelet! ''(Send a Sign!) *'Portuguese (Portugal): '''Dá-me um Sinal ''(Give Me a Sign) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Preciso de um Sinal (''I Need a Sign) *'Russian: '''Daĭ mne znak ''(Give Me a Sign) *'Finnish: '''Seuraa sydämen ääntä ''(Follow the Voice of Heart) *'German: '''Das Zeichen ''(The Sign) *'Serbian: '''Daj mi znak ''(Give me a sign) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2